


【DMC】【DN】没有人不喜欢草莓圣代

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【DMC】【DN】没有人不喜欢草莓圣代

cp: 4D × 4N

 

是DN，第四代原著剧情，都是甜的。有车。

双向暗恋设定。NK友情向，个人私心严重，有剧情捏造

如果可以接受的话↓

 

——————————————————————

-Nero偷偷吻了Dante三次，一次被他发现了。

 

-Nero深吸一口气，现在他站在被恶魔摧毁了大半的教堂外，Dante倚在一块石头旁边，半个小时前他和他说自己需要休息一会儿，再继续恶魔的清扫工作。

Nero轻轻的蹲下来，看着传奇恶魔猎人垂下来倚着Rebellion的头颅，银灰色的睫毛长长的在夕阳下留下阴影，他的眼睛给Nero留下了太多印象，以至于每一次撞上视线的时候心底都裂开一块，那些莫名其妙的情绪滴滴答答地流下，被Dante的笑容和一头蓬松柔顺的银色头发弄得乱七八糟。Nero持续地想这个问题，但他不想接下来的清扫工作，他只是在考虑Dante。

如果Nero知道自己用想念来形容那些黏糊的情绪，一定会被自己不知深浅的判断吓个够呛。他和Dante分开没多久，就被要求和他一起，做那些恶魔清扫工作，虽然每次Dante劈开那些杂碎的动作，都像是在给他耍帅看，但那些烦躁的翻滚和他来回切换武器的姿势，的的确确吸引了年轻小孩的眼球，以至于他无数次走神。

就像今天，离夏天很近的一天，傍晚还算凉爽的风，被夕阳烧成余烬的灰红色的天空，有一点风掀起来他额前的头发，但年轻人依旧觉得很热。Nero的目光乱跑，他看着天边断壁残垣层层叠叠的建筑，想着他长大的教团，想了一会儿Credo，还有Kyrie，然后落在似乎陷入熟睡的Dante身上，一瞬间所有浮移不定的不找边际的思绪都沉下去，凝固成Dante拿着黑檀木和白象牙的形状。

Dante还在休息，随着呼吸他的嘴唇微微张开，柔软的有着血色的双唇看起来格外柔软，但是很干涩。多亏了他身上的恶魔血脉，他看的十分的清楚，也就十分入迷，连时间过去了多久都不记得。

然后他控制不住的慢慢挪近了，撑在地面的手掌离Dante的脚只有几公分的距离，Nero凑过去，慢慢的凑近传奇恶魔猎人熟睡的脸庞，屏住呼吸，那一瞬间他甚至希望不要有什么风，让自己的头发碰到他的脸惊醒他。

莽莽撞撞的年轻人甚至不知道接吻要闭眼——或者说这算不上接吻，对方正在熟睡，显然毫不知情。Nero将自己的唇轻轻的贴在对方有些干涩但是格外柔软的，好像对方是什么易碎品。就和他猜测一样像草莓圣代一样柔软的唇上，他吻到了稀薄的几个小时前Dante吃的草莓圣代的味道，很甜。他心想其实他也很喜欢。

只是接触的一瞬间，Nero就迅速的离开了，好像是偷吃了糖果的小孩被发现了，瞬间和Dante拉开了好几米的距离。Nero感觉自己浑身都在发烫，耳尖都烫的要命，他捏着绯红女王的手心都出了汗。

这是Nero第一次偷偷吻他。

但这还不止，还会有第二次。Nero忍不住偷偷舔着嘴唇，当他看到Dante从熟睡中慢慢转醒，灰蓝色的漂亮的眼睛看向他，说，“Kid，我休息了多久？”

还会有下次吧。偷吃到糖的小孩在心里默默地想。

 

-第二次机会很快就来了。

他和Dante的第一次清扫任务在三天后结束了，而且还是提前完成。

传奇恶魔猎人提议要拉他一起去酒吧，因为今天有他喜欢的一个乐队要去酒吧驻唱。噢，那真是难得的邀请。Nero几乎是第一时间答应了，然后看着那个男人，兴致勃勃的将他自己过于显眼的武器放在了事务所，只带着两把枪。

Nero看着他哼着歌儿愉快的背影，也将自己的绯红女王放在了Rebellion旁边。

那个乐队开始唱的时候已经接近午夜，在此之前他们已经喝了很多，或者说只有Dante，因为在此之前他一本正经的说，“未满十八岁不能喝酒”。他喝的有点醉，其实Nero知道他的酒量很好，可能只是因为今天格外的开心。

他们坐在酒吧一处视线很好，但没有灯光照到的地方，Dante的脸色因为酒精变红，他的眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒，被舞台上照过来五彩斑斓的灯镀上神秘的颜色。Nero看着自己面前冒着泡泡的放着冰块的可乐，将自己发烫的脸贴在冰凉的玻璃杯子上，明明他没有喝酒，但是他的目光落在Dante的脸上的时候，他觉得自己浑身要烧起来一样，那些凉凉的饮料都没法给他降温。

最后是Nero把喝的烂醉的Dante拖回去的。他有些重，但对于有着怪力的Nero来说不成问题，在凌晨离天亮还有几个小时的街上，Dante将胳膊搭在男孩的肩膀上，扯着他的身体，笑着说他小屁孩一个，还有很多要学的，却在这儿逞能。Nero回击他，说自己才不是小孩了，你见过哪个小孩跟着你一起杀恶魔，第一次见面还在教堂打架吗？

Dante开始笑了，Nero一瞬间读不懂年长者眼里闪烁的光，他觉得心跳如擂鼓，他靠的太近了，那些属于Dante的味道把他密封得严严实实，就算是夜晚的风也不能吹散。他们一直保持着这样的姿势，直到Nero把他放倒在事务所的沙发上，Dante才终于松开他的脖子。

年长者脱掉了他的红外套，横在沙发上，因为酒精他说话有点大舌头，他眯着眼睛说他要睡一会儿。于是Nero收拾好他的乱七八糟的衣服回来的时候，Dante已经沉沉的睡着了。

这是他第一次被邀请来这个破旧的好几次水电费都交不起的事务所，到处都是Dante留下的痕迹，披萨盒，外卖袋子，沾着血迹的绷带，穿破了的靴子。

Nero在杂乱中蹲下来，伏在Dante躺着的沙发边，看着他稍稍仰起的脖子完美的弧度，还有凹陷下去的吸引人的锁骨。在黑暗中，Nero吻上他喝过酒之后微微发热的唇瓣，这次他停留的时间长一点，对方的呼吸很平稳，不会因为这样冒犯的动作醒来。

他将自己的头发捋到耳后，稍稍加重了吻他力度，感受到对方混合着酒精香味的呼吸顺着唇，灌倒他的嘴里，两个人好像正在呼吸1彼此呼吸过的空气。

 

Nero甚至觉得自己也喝醉了。

 

-第三次吻他Nero都没有想过。

那天Nero没有留下来过夜，男孩因为自己擅自吻了他爱慕的敬仰的人感觉浑身滚烫，难以控制自己的思绪连夜跑回了Kyrie那里。往后好几个星期他们都没有再联系，或许是事务所又交不起电费了，Nero没收到任何对方打来的电话，他有一点失落，但是很快就被各种各样的恶魔清扫工作给打发走了。

直到一天他漫无目的的走在街上，莫名其妙的就走到了Dante的事务所。那天夏天的热浪已经波及到了这个城镇，半上午逐渐升高的温度让Nero脱掉了厚重的大衣，只穿着一件白T恤。

他推开门的时候他朝思暮想的人就坐在那张办公桌后面，脑袋顶的风扇吱呀吱呀的转着，给屋内不请自来的年轻人带来一点凉风。

“瞧瞧这是哪位教团骑士？”Dante路除了他标志性的不务正业的笑容，他的桌上放着吃了一半的草莓圣代，空了的披萨盒，他的两只脚都在桌子上，“什么风把你刮过来了？”

“我不是了，我现在和你是一样的。”

Nero从不清楚他那些笑容后面想伪装什么东西，也不了解他的过去。Dante总是用各种巧妙的措辞评价一些事情，但仔细想想他其实说了一些很没有意义的话。但就算这样Dante依旧吸引着他，Nero的目光会一直跟着他转，他清楚。

年轻人没搭理他的问题，坐在沙发上，借来Dante保养枪的工具擦拭着他的湛蓝玫瑰。他想起来他第二次吻他的时候，就是在这张沙发上，只是不是这个时间点。夏季燥热的空气让他的思维混乱不堪，Nero甚至觉得他的耳朵又要红了。

他看着Dante，拿着那一大杯的草莓圣代，一口一口的往嘴里塞，然后把勺子上残留的草莓果酱都舔掉，还有嘴唇上的白色的奶油。他的有些长了的银发发梢随着动作晃动着，Nero看的出神，甚至都忘记了他手上还在擦拭的湛蓝玫瑰。

Dante不是对Nero的注视毫无知觉。他几乎是猛地转过去，像是算计好Nero会因此转走视线。他放下手上的东西一步一步走过去坐在男孩旁边，在他的注视下从对方肩头摩挲到脸颊，定格住。两个人悄无声息地注视对方。Nero的心思来不及压下去，他知道他被发现了，索性也不再躲藏，一句“我喜欢你”几乎是冲出理智的闸门，尔后一发不可收拾。那些来自男孩的试探，惊慌，手足无措，还有毫不遮掩的喜爱，把他像一把五颜六色的玻璃珠倾倒出去。

Nero往前探了探身体，在对方的手停在自己脸上的时候，贴上了他的唇。时间在这个吻之间停止了几秒，两个人很快裹在了一起，再分开的时候衣服被剥了个精光，Dante从上方俯视着他，视线落在男孩从下颔到微微凸起的喉结，还有Nero像雕画的锁骨和肩胛骨，年轻人的骨架子还算瘦削，但很是好看。再往下是白T恤下的淡粉色的乳头，Dante的手指放在乳晕上滑动了一下，Nero伸手抓住了他，发出一声嘤哼，下体吐出一股热流打湿了两个人的小腹，然后他很尴尬地笑了。男孩的和他一样的灰蓝色眼睛半笼罩在阴影里，闪着光，他的耳朵和胸口已经泛起情欲的红潮，呼吸里都是疑惑和颤抖。

Dante毫不犹豫地再一次吻了他，舌尖探向上颚宣示占领权。不知道是不是Nero对他太喜欢了的错，即使他现在是这样窘迫的状态，他也全盘的接受了对方的动作。Nero很快就软成一滩果冻，他瘫倒在沙发里，抬着下巴去回应，嗓子里泄出甜腻的呻吟。风扇煽动的空气里，汗水从额头滑下去到睫毛根，被男孩翕动着抖下去，落在床单上洇开深色的一块。

Dante狠狠地操着Nero，就好像吃了这顿就没下顿所以今晚要饕餮一番。Nero被整个兜进怀里，他根本招架不住Dante丰富的性爱技巧，马眼渗出的前液和他第一次射出来的精液把自己浇得一塌糊涂。Dante顺着他视线看下去，腾出一只手握住他拇指在顶端使坏地一抹，男孩敏感的夹紧了腿惊叫一声，又羞又愤，眼眶和鼻头都红红的，眼泪控制不住的掉个不停。Dante又凭着感觉撞上那块软肉研磨顶弄，Nero刚要出口的抱怨就变成了又轻又细的呜咽。

你喜欢我。Dante说着。

Nero只觉得有一股电流窜上脊柱拿他的脑子放烟花，抽噎着抱紧对方的脖子，颤抖着腰到达高潮，可怜的下体晃了两下射出一股浊液。Nero的第二次性高潮来得比第一次剧烈太多，他的瞳孔有些涣散像渴水的鱼半张着嘴喘，呜咽着抱紧他的后背，鼻尖蹭着Dante也出了汗的脖颈，下意识地绞紧了肠肉。Dante哪扛得住这种甜蜜又要命的攻势，他抚着男孩和他一样的银灰色头发，低着嗓子闷哼一声就交待在男孩的身体里。Nero在余韵中显得有些迷茫，眨了好几下眼睛才褪去那层水雾，然后撞进Dante灰蓝色的视线里。

 

又是这种注视。

Nero发红的眼睛看着他，直到对方凑近了，这一次是Dante吻他。他贴着男孩的唇缝，说，我也是。

是草莓圣代的味道。Nero想。


End file.
